


let me take care of you

by rinsass (emilycass)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Half filled with Samezuka swim club shenanigans and half filled with shameless sourin porn, I'm sorry father for I have sinned, I'm sorry mother because I wrote this beside you, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Warning: Mikoshiba Momotarou and his beloved Pyunsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycass/pseuds/rinsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They form a circle around the campfire and dance around it, following the lead of Minami with his guitar. Rin closes his eyes and let his eyelids paint yellow and orange kaleidoscopes as the heat of the campfire washes over him, rousing up his cheeks. </p><p>Sousuke stays on the sand, sympathetically stroking Rin’s hair as his boyfriend sleeps on his thigh. Rin looks so tired that Sousuke feels his heart thrum painfully within his chest out of guilt for not being able to help him during such a stressful week of balancing school and club activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> needed to get this out of my mind again

 

 

They were supposed to check-in one hour ago.

 

Rin grunts when he sees Momotarou putting back his beloved pet in its jar. He remembers the look of sheer terror in Momotarou’s face earlier when he realized that his stag beetle, Pyunsuke, wasn’t in his jar. Momotarou had released a defeaning scream and jumped around the bus, causing everyone to stand up and panic. Rin had been slumping against the window of the bus, about to slumber when the entire bus literally  _shook_  causing his head to hit the glass. Sousuke had grabbed his head and forced him to duck with him when a distinctive low-pitch buzzing sound approached their direction.

 

 _What the hell is going on?_  He had thought, eyes still out of focus. He’d rubbed them with the back of his hand and after a few more experimental blinks, he could finally see clearly.

 

The first thing he’d seen was a stag beetle the size of his hand, with its branched jaws clasping at nothing. Out of surprise, he had been about to hit it with his hand when Momotarou shouted, “Senpai, don’t!” Sousuke had moved him out of the way when Pyunsuke flew above their heads again.

 

It took them fifty minutes, a broken glass bottle of Coke, Nitori’s jacket, a ball of yarn and a stopover at McDonalds (to calm their driver down who surprisingly had a fear of insects) to finally catch Pyunsuke.

 

Rin cracks his shoulders to loosen up his muscles. He grasps Momotarou’s left shoulder with so much force that Momotarou shrieks out of pain.

 

“Momotarou,” Rin says in his arguably deep and manly voice.

 

“Y-yes, Rin-senpai?” Momotarou slowly turns his head to meet the stern gaze of his upperclassman.

 

Rin forces a smile on his lips. “If I see that stag beetle from hell out of its jar again, I will tell the hotel management to kick you out of your room and leave you in the forest to sleep with all the stag beetles you want, got it?”

                                                       

“Y-yes, sir!” The orange-haired boy exclaims and quickly runs out of the bus, carrying two heavy bags and a glass jar containing the so-called ‘stag beetle from hell.’

 

After weeks of planning the training regime, looking for a hotel, and searching for decent facilities, the Samezuka swim club finally got to their destination without much trouble, apart from the stag beetle incident, all thanks to their captain, Rin Matsuoka.

 

Sousuke looks over at Rin and notices the dark circles under his eyes. “Did you sleep last night?” he asks.

 

Rin yawns. “Huh?” He rubs his eyes with the back of his hands.  _Cute_ , Sousuke thinks.  _Fuck, don’t think about that right now._

 

“Uh, no, I needed to finalize the hotel reservation because they called me up saying there was a problem with the previous room with five bunks I previously reserved. I had to cancel that reservation and reserve a new room with four bunks and another standard room because two of the club members wouldn’t have a place to sleep if I didn’t.”

 

Sousuke frowns, he realizes how stressed Rin has been the past few weeks, juggling school and club activities every day. During the morning, Rin would even have a jog outside to ‘keep his mind and body active for the day,’ then, he’d attend his classes and help his favorite English teacher, Mr. Sakamoto, with library work.  _That fucking bastard hogging all of Rin’s time when he could be having lunch with me instead._

 

Jealousy had always stirred within Sousuke whenever Rin mentions his English teacher.

 

In the afternoon, Rin would manage the swim team, check their individual training regimes and observe their times. If it weren’t for Sousuke, Rin barely even had enough time to eat. Sousuke would take over supervising the club so that Rin could eat at the cafeteria.

 

Rin would only take about ten minutes in the cafeteria and come running back to the pool area immediately, eyes filled with worry about what happened to the team. Sousuke would calm him down because really, what’s the worst that could happen to the club without him for ten minutes? Then Sousuke would remember that one time Momotarou ran around the pool with Pyunsuke in hand, showing his pet to everyone because it apparently was ‘stag-beetle day’ in his fantasy realm. The entire club had shouted when they first saw Momotarou’s pet fly around the pool area.

 

Rin had only been gone for five minutes.

 

Continuing, Rin’s night activities would consist of him slumping over their dorm’s study table, scribbling notes and studying for quizzes, and stressing about major projects. As a conclusion, Rin is, without a doubt,  _the_  most stressed out teenaged boy in the world in Sousuke’s perspective.

 

He reaches for Rin’s hair and tousles it. “Try to sleep well tonight, okay?” He smiles at him. Rin visibly blushes and turns his head, avoiding Sousuke’s gaze. “Okay…” he mumbles.

 

Also, Rin is, without a doubt,  _the_  most adorable boy in the world in Sousuke’s perspective.

 

Rin leads the team into the three-star hotel they plan to stay at for one week. Samezuka Academy’s funds for a club of thirty members could only afford so much.

 

He pushes the heavy metal doors and enters the hotel with the company of twenty-nine boys of varying heights and body sizes. He feels like a kindergarten teacher all of a sudden, guiding his class of six-year olds on a field trip. The white-painted walls of the hotel do little to soothe his worries when he sees Momotarou unscrewing his glass jar’s cap.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks him.

 

“Ah! Rin-senpai, I promise I won’t let Pyunsuke escape, I’m just letting him see the hotel for himself.” Momotarou’s face is beaming with glee and childish innocence. _What is wrong with you_ , Rin wants to say but keeps it to himself because at least someone in their team was innocent enough to think that his pet stag beetle had feelings. Rin remembers that one time he saw a porn magazine underneath Nitori’s pillow. He shudders in disgust.

 

It’s not like he hasn’t had any sexual experience, it’s just that he didn’t like seeing women being used as sexual objects for the viewing pleasure of men. Women should be treated with respect, taken to dinner, given gifts, and  _wow_ , Sousuke was right, he was a romantic sap.

                                              

He kicks Sousuke’s hamstrings out of reflex. Sousuke throws him a look of surprise. “What was that for?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

He walks to the front desk of the hotel and brings out the reservation paper. “Matsuoka Rin, the one your management called last night about the room reservation problem,” he states to the middle-aged man on the front desk.

 

The man pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He raises the paper to read it and clears his throat. “That’s two rooms with five bunks each, one room with four bunks, and a standard room for two.”

 

“Yes.” Rin smiles.

                                                                          

“Okay, son, here are your keys.” The man snatches four different keys off of the hooks on the wall and throws it over at Rin’s direction.

 

Rin stands nonplussed, unable to catch two of the keys the man threw. Sousuke bends down and picks up the two keys Rin didn’t catch.

 

“Ah, you need more practice, son, your catching skills are terrible,” the man says, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

                                                                          

“What?” Rin is still puzzled.

                                                                          

“Aren’t you the captain of the—“ he squints at the crest sewn on Rin’s jacket. “—

Samezuka Academy basketball team?”

 

Sousuke snorts, remembering those times when Rin played basketball with him and Kisumi when they were still young.

 

“No, no, I’m not.” Rin laughs as he waves his arms in front of him mimicking a gesture of denial. “I’m the captain of the Samezuka Academy swim team.”

 

“Oh!” The man produces a booming laughter and hits his hand hard on the desk. The entire team flinches in response. “Sorry, I should’ve known that someone who looked so feminine wouldn’t be in the basketball team.”

 

Rin’s eyebrows quirk in an angry fashion. He growls and bares his sharp teeth to the receptionist. “What did you say you bas—“ Sousuke muffles his shouts with his hand.

 

“Sorry, we’ll proceed to our rooms now,” Sousuke calmly tells the receptionist. He continues to cover Rin’s mouth with his left hand as he settles his arm around Rin’s shoulders and ushers him and the rest of the team upstairs.

 

When they reach the third floor, Sousuke releases Rin. Rin breathes in a lungful of air and shoots a glare at Sousuke. “Why did you do that? He literally just called me feminine.”

 

“Rin, it’s only our first day in this province for our training camp. Save all your complaints for the last day so the rest of the team won’t get in trouble.”

 

Rin body tenses, realizing how immature he acted. He looks down, heat creeping up his cheeks and mumbles a quick sorry.

 

Rin divides their team into two groups with ten members each and another group with eight members. He gives the keys to their respective hotel rooms to Nitori, Uozumi, and Iwashimizu.

 

“You have thirty minutes to unpack and rest.” Rin glances at his watch. “We will all meet at the lobby by two-thirty to have a meeting and then, training will start. Dismissed!”

 

“Yes, sir!” They exclaim in unison.

 

Rin toys with the last key between his forefinger and thumb as he walks with Sousuke to Room 0214.

 

“Wait, where are we staying?” Sousuke asks.

 

Rin looks away again, avoiding Sousuke’s gaze, and answers, “There was a problem with the room reservation, remember? We were supposed to stay with Nitori’s group but they only have four bunks in their room so I had to reserve another standard room for us.”

 

Sousuke smirks. “Just the two of us?”

 

“Y-yeah. Shut up, I didn’t plan this, okay?”

 

“I’m not complaining.”

 

Rin kicks his hamstrings out of reflex again.

 

They reach the door to their room and Rin thrusts the key into the keyhole and twists it, pouting when the door doesn’t bulge.

                                              

“Here, let me.” Sousuke drops one of his bags and gets the key from Rin. He flips it and reinserts it into the hole, then twists the key and pushes the door. The door opens.

 

Rin sighs. “I am so useless today,” he mutters.

 

Sousuke picks up his bag and enters the room. Rin follows him and snatches the key from the doorknob. “I can’t even fucking control myself when the receptionist called me feminine,” he complains as he slams the door and throws his bag on the couch. “Do I look that feminine to you? Ugh, I also can’t even open a simple doorknob. Why am I so useless today what the hell is wrong with m—“

 

Sousuke shuts him up by pressing his lips against his. Rin moans, a bit surprised, and exhales through his nose, but a second later he’s already grabbing Sousuke’s arms for support and responding with equal intensity. Sousuke wraps his arm around the small of his back and pulls Rin even closer to him. Rin is already standing on his tiptoes.

 

Sousuke brushes his tongue against Rin’s, pushing it back, and forcing his way into his mouth. Sousuke reaches for the roof of his mouth, to which Rin seals his lips around his tongue and sucks. Rin carefully nibbles his bottom lip with his sharp teeth to avoid wounding it. They’ve had plenty of kisses like this in the short two months they’ve officially been together but Rin still can’t believe how lucky he is to have Sousuke as his boyfriend.

 

They end their kiss with Sousuke giving one last peck upon Rin’s lips. “You’re not useless, you’re just really tired. Get some rest, Rin.”

 

“But I still need to arrange the individual training regimes I did,” Rin reasons out.

 

“Let me do it, then.”

 

Rin gently pushes him away and proceeds to his bag to unpack his clothes.

 

“I can’t burden you with my responsibilities, Sousuke. I’ll get some rest tonight, I promise.” Rin smiles at him.

 

Sousuke wraps an arm around his waist again and kisses his cheek. “Okay, but if you can’t take it anymore, tell me and I’ll help you.”

 

Rin hums in approval, nuzzling Sousuke’s cheek with his own. Sousuke releases him from his grasp and enters the bathroom to change his clothes.

 

Rin brings out thirty individual training plans, and four group training plans for the week and throws himself to the bed.

 

_This is going to be one hell of a day._

 

 

___________

 

 

After eight excruciating hours of training, a bulk of the swim team laid on the sand of the famous beach of the province they were in, exhausted and sore.

 

Everyone is dead tired and just want to sleep but Momotarou insisted on gathering everyone around a campfire so they could spend time together. Sousuke doesn’t even know where the grill standing a few feet away from him is from. Nitori and Uozumi are grilling barbecues and burger patties for the team with the help of a few underclassmen as Sousuke and the others are left sprawled on the sand. Sousuke smells the aroma of meat coming from the grill and his stomach growls almost painfully. He hasn’t eaten since lunch.

 

Minami cheerfully runs back to the group, bringing with him an acoustic guitar.

 

Sousuke wonders where that guitar is from, too.

 

“Guys! Hey! Wake upppp!” Minami nudges his foot at every back he saw. A chorus of grunts resounded from the mass of bodies sprawled across the sand.

 

“Minacchi!” Momotarou emerges from behind the campfire, dropping the twig he was using to poke the fire. He runs to Minami, his fluffy orange hair bouncing as he skips, and grasps the fret of Minami’s guitar.

 

Minacchi? Sousuke snorts.

 

Momotarou’s eyes glint with excitement. “Let’s sing it.” Minami smirks.

 

“Oh, no.” Uozumi slaps a hand to his face.

 

“What’s the matter, Uozumi-kun?” Nitori asks as he turns the stick of a barbecue. The meat sizzles against the grill and produces an even more scrumptious aroma that tempts Nitori to eat it. His mouth waters but he shakes his head, dismissing the thoughts of him gnawing on the tender meat of the barbecue he’s grilling. After all, they will all get a fair share of meat later on.

 

“They’re gonna sing it.” Uozumi answers.

 

“Sing what?”

 

And then, Momotarou releases a deafening scream of what supposedly was the introduction to a song. Minami strums his guitar, playfully skipping around the deadbeat bodies of his teammates.

 

“Let’s gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong. But it’ll help if you just sing alooooong—“ Momotarou sings as he snaps his fingers to the beat of Minami’s strumming. He dramatically waves his hand to Sousuke, inviting him to sing along with them. Because of that accident of Momotarou discovering Sousuke’s soundcloud, everyone on the team now knows about Sousuke’s secret hobby to compose songs.

 

“Please don’t,” Sousuke pleads.

 

Minami grins and chants, “Bong, bong, bong.” They come closer to Sousuke, making him squirm uncomfortably against the sand. Their other teammates are now fully awake, laughing at how awkward Sousuke looked. Momotarou sucks in a lungful of breath and continues singing with a faster tempo. “C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song—,” “Hey!” The rest of the team chants. “—C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong. But it’ll help if you just sing alooooong—“ Momotarou purposely draws out the last syllable to invite everyone to sing. The whole team starts singing with Momotarou, apart from the embarrassed Sousuke and Rin, with his head on Sousuke’s lap.

 

They form a circle around the campfire and dance around it, following the lead of Minami with his guitar. Rin closes his eyes and let his eyelids paint yellow and orange kaleidoscopes as the heat of the campfire washes over him, rousing up his cheeks.

 

Sousuke stays on the sand, sympathetically stroking Rin’s hair as his boyfriend sleeps on his thigh. Rin looks so tired that Sousuke feels his heart thrum painfully within his chest out of guilt for not being able to help him during such a stressful week of balancing school and club activities.

 

Nitori, Uozumi and five other underclassmen bring to the group platters filled with barbecues and burgers. Momotarou leaps with joy, separating himself from the crowd and grabbing two triple-cheese burgers for his own. He munches both of the burgers in one bite, making Uozumi’s eyes widen in disbelief.

 

Momotarou notices Uozumi’s shocked expression. “Don’t look at me like that, Uocchi! I’m Mikoshiba Momotarou!” he exclaims, mouth still filled with food. “I’m the master of eating triple-cheese burgers, I—“ Uozumi slams another burger into his mouth.

 

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full!” Uozumi laughs as Momotarou struggles to keep the food in his mouth.

 

Nitori nibbles on a barbecue and chuckles when he sees Uozumi shoving a hamburger to Momotarou’s mouth. He turns his head and sees Sousuke sitting on the ground, covering Rin with a blanket he found buried in the sand.

 

Nitori smiles as realizes Sousuke’s soft spot for Rin. He grabs two barbecues and walks towards Sousuke.

 

“Yamazaki-senpai,” Nitori calls him and hands him two barbecues. “Here.”

 

“Ah, thank you, Nitori.” Sousuke accepts the barbecues and starts chewing on its succulent meat. Without noticing it, he released a moan of satisfaction as he eats the barbecue right in front of Nitori. He coughs to cover it up.

 

Nitori giggles. “It’s okay, Yamazaki-senpai, Rin-senpai told me you love eating meat.”

 

Sousuke looks away, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Nitori crouches before the fire to warm his hands as a sudden cold breeze sweeps along the beach. Rin is shivering. Sousuke finishes his barbecues and lets Rin sit up, wrapping him fully with the blanket.

 

Nitori stands upright. “Maybe you should bring Rin-senpai back to the hotel,” he suggests.

 

Sousuke nods. “Tell the others we’re going to sleep already and remind them to get plenty of rest for tomorrow’s training. You’re in-charge tonight.”

 

“Yes, Yamazaki-senpai!”

 

Sousuke puts his left arm at the crook of Rin’s legs as his right arm supports Rin’s shoulders. He squats and slowly lifts Rin off the ground as he stands upright. Rin still isn’t waking up, his breath falls into an even pace. His body, now carried by Sousuke, continues to tremble against the harsh cold breeze.

 

Sousuke walks barefooted on the sand, leaving his own footprints behind. His feet occasionally sinks into the uneven ground, making him curse several times before reaching the cemented pavement. It’s just a short walk to the hotel but his right shoulder stings of pain because of holding out Rin’s weight. He can’t drop Rin, he just has to tolerate the pain until they reach their hotel room.

 

He looks at Rin peacefully sleeping in his arms and smiles, momentarily forgetting the pain he’s feeling. Rin’s red hair, chopped in uneven layers, is fluttering against the wind. His long eyelashes rest on the dark circles under his eyes. Sousuke’s chest burns out of guilt again, he should’ve made sure Rin slept properly every day. They are roommates and additionally, lovers, after all.

 

When Sousuke reaches the door to their hotel room, he realizes his bare feet hurts because of climbing up the stairs. The added weight of Rin’s body made his feet painfully press upon the stony surface of the staircase. He curses himself for not bringing slippers to the beach.

 

He gently drops Rin’s legs to the floor and inserts his hand in the left pocket of Rin’s cargo pants, searching for the key to their room. He produces a sigh of relief when he feels it, then grabs it and unlocks the door. He puts the key back into Rin’s pocket.

                                                                                                                                    

He carries Rin again and enters their room, using his leg to slam the door shut, and lightly places Rin in bed. Sousuke quickly removes the blanket wrapped around Rin and unceremoniously throws it to the ground.

                     

Sousuke notices the specks of sand stuck on Rin’s right arm and frowns in disapproval. He takes a small towel from the bathroom and opens the faucet to wet it. He looks at the bathtub beside him and thinks that it could fit two people because of its size. Sousuke blushes, realizing how dirty his thoughts are.

 

Even so, he opens the faucet at the bathtub and waits for the water to fill it as he leans on the edge of the rectangular sink. He could really use a bath right now, since his feet looks utterly disgusting. Running out of patience, he grabs the bidet and starts sprinkling water on his sand-clad feet. He puts the bidet back to its holder when he believes his feet are already clean enough.

 

He turns off the bathtub faucet and picks up the wet towel on the sink. He returns in the bedroom and sees Rin almost falling off the bed. He rushes to his side and rolls him back on the cushion. Rin grunts as his face smashes into the sheets. Sousuke realizes he applied too much force when he pushed Rin back to bed.

 

Rin’s eyes slowly open, much to Sousuke’s chagrin. He yawns and stretches his arms, rolling his entire body so that he lies supine against the soft cushion of the hotel bed.

 

“Sousuke?” he whispers as he sees his boyfriend holding a wet towel.

 

Sousuke holds Rin’s right wrist and proceeds to wipe his arm. Rin hisses when the cold towel touches his skin.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sousuke climbs on bed and kisses Rin’s wrist as he continues to clean his arm. Throwing the towel carelessly to the floor, Sousuke straddles Rin’s thighs and places his hands on either side of his head. Rin’s eyes follows the wet towel that was thrown to the ground. He pouts.

 

“Hey, pick that up,” he complains. “And that blanket too, it’s just our first day and it’s so messy already.”

 

“Rin.” Sousuke calls his name to catch his attention. Rin looks back at Sousuke hovering above him with pupils dilating and breath gradually becoming faster. “Will you allow me to take care of you tonight?”

 

Rin gulps. He’s never seen Sousuke look so passionate before.

 

Rin makes the first move and reaches for the back of Sousuke’s head to smash their lips together. He melts under Sousuke’s heat as they kiss each other senselessly, breaths mingling each time their lips open and nibble against each other. Sousuke holds the back of Rin’s head and tugs his hair down, forcing Rin to lean back on the pillow and letting Sousuke take over. Sousuke kisses him deeply, slowly, passionately, as Rin wraps his legs around his hips.

 

Sousuke could already feel a small bulge forming beneath him. He rocks his hips against him chafing his own forming erection against the fabric of Rin’s cargo pants. Rin moans loudly against Sousuke’s lips, parting his mouth from his lover’s, and Sousuke takes that moment to ravish his chin, jaw, and neck instead, never ceasing the rhythmic rocking of his hips.

 

Sousuke nips at the pale flesh of Rin’s neck, alternately sucking and biting it until angry red marks appear on its surface. He places gentle kisses on each of the marks as a silent apology. Sousuke reaches a hand down to feel Rin’s erection. He smiles to himself when he cups a rock hard shaft with his hand, feeling a little too proud for being responsible for it. He opens the zipper of Rin’s cargo pants and pushes his hand into the radiating heat inside his boxers. Rin gasps when Sousuke’s cold fingers wrap around his erection.

 

As Sousuke strokes Rin, he presses his tongue firmly against the tendons on his neck, and the sound Rin makes is music to his ears. He removes his hand from Rin’s dick and grabs both of Rin’s hands so he could place it on his waist. Rin takes the hint and slides his hands down Sousuke’s hips and gropes his butt. He pushes Sousuke’s hips against his crotch to his own pace. Sousuke slides his hands beneath Rin’s shirt, reveling in the sounds he’s making and the whimpers he’s letting out of his lips, and Sousuke presses the rough pads of his thumbs on the pink nubs on Rin’s chest. Rin lets go of his ass and grabs the pillow he was laying upon, whining in pleasure.

 

 _Fuck,_ Sousuke wanted nothing but to take a picture of Rin at that moment.

 

When Sousuke stops touching his nipples, Rin raises his hand to Sousuke’s head and grabs his hair firmly to pull his head back. Sousuke cries out due to shock, and Rin leans in and kisses his lips again, hungrily and hastily, hips still moving, still creating friction and building up the heat and the uncomfortable but marvelous pressure in both of their erections. Rin’s panting and moaning desperately against him, face warm, cheeks flushed red, sweat building up his forehead, eyes half-lidded and foggy with lust, and  _god_ does Sousuke want to just ravish him.

 

But he decides not to be so rough with him tonight, all Sousuke wanted was for Rin to feel pleasure instead of stress even just for a moment.

 

He continues to tug at Rin’s nipples, ducking his head down to his chest to lick one of it. Rin arches his back and holds Sousuke’s nape, pressing him down to his chest. Sousuke alternately licks and pinches his nipples until Rin’s nubs glisten because of his saliva. His abdominal muscles clench at the light touch of Sousuke’s fingers.

 

“Aaaahh…S-Sousuke…” Rin whispers, hiding his face with a pillow. He sounds so needy and desperate that Sousuke wanted not only to bring out a camera to take a picture of him but fucking video this entire thing so he could watch it over and over again. He pulls Rin closer, hiding his face in his messy red hair. Sousuke slides a hand between Rin’s body and the bed to trace Rin’s spine, smiling when Rin drawls out a long, deep moan.

 

They aren’t even out of their clothes yet but they both know they are already reaching their breaking point. But as much as Sousuke wanted to cum, to slump against Rin and just release his essence already, he can’t, because he hasn’t proven his point yet. He hasn’t proven the fact that all he wanted was Rin to forget all about the swim team, forget all about schoolwork and his responsibilities and let Sousuke indulge him, take care of him.

 

“I adore you, Rin,” Sousuke mumbles against his hair. He kisses each of Rin’s eyelids, licking the dark circles that framed his eyes and tastes a little salt on his tongue when he accidentally licks Rin’s tears. Slowly, he descends and kisses Rin’s collarbones lined with hickeys and licks a long stripe on his broad chest where his nipples stood painfully erect. “I admire you.” Another kiss, this time on Rin’s left nipple. Rin shudders underneath him. “I worship you.” Yet another kiss, this time on Rin’s right nipple, and he takes a second to lick and suck at it. Rin gasps and grabs Sousuke’s shirt, throwing his head back, and Sousuke stops, but not before lightly scraping his teeth against the tip of the pink nub. “I love you.”

 

Rin sighs and looks down at Sousuke, the corners of his lips slightly turning, barely noticeable. It makes Sousuke’s heart melt with affection.

 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

 

Sousuke smiles back at him and keeps descending, slowly, planting small lingering kisses on his abdominal muscles on his way down, going lower and lower until he reaches the short, curvy path of hair that traces downward and disappears under the elastic band of his boxers. He nuzzles the soft hair, breathing in to feel its scent, to feel the warmth of Rin’s skin, and opens the first button of his pants. Above him, Rin watches as his pants are being undone with utmost care. Sousuke pulls the gray fabric down and his heart skips a beat with the sight of a small, wet patch on the pink fabric of his boxers. He should’ve laughed a little because of the neon pink color of Rin’s boxers but all he felt was thrill because of the thought that he was responsible for Rin’s erection, guilt because of leaving him in this current state, and lightheadedness altogether.

 

In a swift motion, Sousuke pulls his boxers all the way down along with his pants and throws it to the floe, making Rin gasp with surprise. Sousuke couldn’t get enough of those sounds. He pulls his clothes off of him in a haste, finally taking his time to admire his smooth skin and his bare shaft.

 

He’s pale, pale as the first snow of the winter, pale save for the flushed pink head of his member. He’s a tad shorter than Sousuke and a bit thinner, unsurprisingly, because of the difference in their body size. Sousuke’s own dick twitches at the sight of Rin’s spread legs and swollen, hoisted erection, dripping beads of precum down his balls, passing his clenched hole and pooling down on the sheets. They haven’t had sex in two weeks, Sousuke dreamed of making love to him for quite awhile now that it felt like coming home.

 

Rin blushes when Sousuke takes too long gazing lustfully at his spread legs. “S-stop staring.”

 

Sousuke slides his hands around his hips to cup Rin’s ass. He kneads it, and Rin’s juts his hips forward, pushing his erection against Sousuke’s clothed front, feeling a hard shaft press back against him. Sousuke wraps one of his hands around Rin’s length, gently stroking it and squeezing it, forcing out more precum to come out of its tip.

 

“F-fuck…hnnn…”

 

Rin saw lights dancing behind his eyelids and he sobs, his erection aching with need as Sousuke gently rubs himself down, offering an added stimulation to his already overwhelmed nerves. Rin grabs Sousuke’s shoulders carefully so as not to hurt Sousuke’s injured shoulder, his thighs press tightly against Sousuke’s hips, and rocks gently against him, unable to stop his body from getting what it wanted. Pleasure is growing quickly inside him, and with Sousuke devoting all his attention to his dick, he feels as if he was drowning.

 

“Shhh, Rin.” Sousuke stops groping one of Rin’s buttcheeks and proceeds to wipe away his tears. He places his forehead upon Rin’s and smiles against his lips. “Forget about it, forget everything, just think about this—“ He tugs Rin’s erection sharply and receives a loud moan from him “—let me make you feel good,” he whispers.

 

“Hmm? Forget about what?”

 

“Good.” Sousuke kisses lips gently.

 

Rin thrusts his hips upwards, rubbing his length against the coarse texture of Sousuke’s pants, coming messily into Sousuke’s hand and shudders at his release, his muscles twitching with oversensitivity.

 

Sousuke continues to rock against him gently, holding him through his orgasm and sucking at the spot on his collarbone until it turns dark purple, then moves away, watching as Rin breathes hard beneath him, spent and undone.

 

Swallowing and still clinging to Sousuke, Rin waits for the wave of pleasure to calm down, his heart beating fast and in rhythm with Sousuke’s heart; he feels tingly and dizzy, and his hips aches a bit. Sousuke nuzzles him, prying his lips open again for another short, sweet kiss, his tongue licking at Rin’s until he starts to respond, and then he pulls away.

 

“Sousuke…” With a shiver, Rin focuses his eyes on him.

 

Sousuke exhales slowly, and Rin feels his face warm up again. “Fuck, Rin, you don’t even know what you do to me, do you?  _Shit,_ ” Sousuke’s eyes are wide and dark, and Rin trembles under his intense gaze.

 

Rin can’t help it—he chuckles, breathless.

 

 _You look like a greek god right now, Sousuke,_ Rin wants to say but Sousuke quickly tips his head back and kisses him  _hard._ Sousuke slides his hand again at Rin’s shaft and rubs the sensitive organ with his rough skin. Rin moans, parting his lips and letting Sousuke take over once more. Sousuke isn’t usually this dominant with him;  _why is he acting his way?_

 

“Stop thinking,” Sousuke breathes against his lips.

 

Sousuke moves down again and faces Rin’s softened erection. He looks up at him, watching his red, red, face almost matching the color of his hair, and licks his lips. Rin’s whole body quivers, and Sousuke rests his hands on his inner thighs, leaning forward and licking the flaccid shaft right in front of him.

 

“Ooooh, ssshit, Sousuke…hnnn...” Rin moans, biting his lip. Heat clenches around his head, making him dizzy and he breathes shakily, trying to calm down.

 

Sousuke wraps his lips around the head of Rin’s softened erection, sucking it slowly and guiding the rest of his length into his mouth with his hand. He wants to make Rin hard again, wants to feel him harden against his tongue as he sucks and laps his tongue against the pale expanse of his shaft. He traces a vein with his tongue and nibbles his balls, making Rin writhe and moan underneath him. He takes the head in between his lips again, swiping his tongue around it, feeling every curve, every single detail of the smooth yet slightly textured skin.

 

Rin needs more, he needs to make Sousuke touch him in other places, wants that tongue to work on him faster, he wants it all but he can’t make his brain work enough to use his voice other than to vocalize his pleasure. Everything feels too sharp, too intense, and the pleasure is still coursing through him in waves, making him shiver.

 

The taste of Rin’s essence is faint, but still evident on Sousuke’s mouth, tangy and a little sour, but not at all unbearable. In fact, just knowing that it’s Rin, it’s Rin on his lips, on his tongue, tickling his taste buds, it makes him want to taste as much of him as he can. So he sucks, sucks until he feels Rin’s dick harden again, sucks until precum starts peeking out from the tip of his shaft, and ultimately turns Rin into nothing but a moaning mess.

 

Rin whines and calls out Sousuke’s name with such a needy, demanding tone that Sousuke pushes his hips against the sheets, trying to relieve some of his own pressure by rubbing his clothed dick against the fabric of the hotel sheets. He opens his mouth and licks to tip, tasting the salty texture for a moment, massaging the skin with the base of his tongue again before moving down the shaft, feeling every tiny bump as he does so.

 

Rin jumps and dissolves in a series of loud moans as Sousuke takes his erection into his mouth.

 

Breathing through his nose, Sousuke works slowly, using his tongue to slide around the head first, sucking on it, coaxing more delicious sounds out of Rin, then he takes a few more inches, until he feels it press insistently against his palate.

 

“Aaahhh…f-fuck yes  _yes_ , Sousuke…please just…hnnn…aaahhh…”

 

Sousuke swiftly removes his lips from Rin’s erection.

 

“N-no…don’t…”

 

Sousuke reaches for the bottle of lube he placed in the drawer earlier that afternoon. He grabs the bottle and opens it with a loud  _click_ , as he squeezes some of the colorless liquid over the tip of his middle and index fingers. He goes back to Rin still sprawled on the sheets, legs open and inviting him in, completely vulnerable and willing and aroused.

 

Sousuke almost drops the bottle of lube.

 

Rin grabs his wrists and shakes his head. “Let me?” he says, reaching out for the lube.

 

“No, Rin, I told you I’d take care of you tonight, didn’t I?”

 

“Oh.” Rin looks at him with his eyes completely dazed with lust. Normally, Rin would prepare himself for Sousuke as he watches between Rin’s legs and strokes himself. But this time, Sousuke wants to finger him himself.

 

Sousuke leans forward to return to his position earlier. He pours more lube onto the tip of his fingers, and finally touches Rin’s flesh. He lets out a long, shuddering breath, spreading his legs a bit wider. Sousuke feels his way around, finding the tight entrance, and when he’s spread all the lube around it, he dips the tip of his finger inside, forcing his way past the tight rim, mindful of his trimmed nails.  _Okay…okay, fuck, you can do this. Control yourself, Yamazaki._

 

The walls tighten up around his fingers, and he pushes in, slowly, slowly, until he can’t go any further. He pulls his index finger out of him, and Rin gasps in response, then slowly, carefully, Sousuke tries to push his middle finger in as well, as he forces his way back into him. Sousuke sympathetically squeezes Rin’s shaft with his other hand and murmurs, “It’s okay, Rin, it’s okay.”

 

When both fingers are buried deep inside Rin, he’s breathing quickly, moaning lowly with every new intake of breath, and his knuckles are white with the iron grip he has on his thighs. Sousuke continues to push his fingers inside of him, then pulling out, and pushing them back in again, not too slowly so as not too make it feel uncomfortable for him and also not too fast so as not to hurt him. Eventually, Rin reaches for his moving hand with his weak and shaky one and whispers, “Hurry up.”

 

Sousuke pulls out both of his fingers and opens the bottle of lube again to pour more of the colorless liquid to his fingers. He pushes his two fingers in again—unsurprised by the fact that they slide in so easily—and when his nails disappears, he starts pushing his third finger in as well. Rin breathes out heavily, resuming his iron grip on the sheets instead of his thighs, and Sousuke’s fingers sinks knuckle deep within him. He stops and feels  _everything._

 

He can feel the curves and dips and texture of Rin’s flesh, feel his warmth, his  _burning_ warmth around his fingers—but mostly, Sousuke can feel  _him._ He can feel his accelerated heartbeat beneath his fingers as his hole clenches around them. He can feel every flinch, squirm, and shiver Rin produces even if it’s just an insignificant inch. Sousuke can feel him breathing. He can feel when his muscles contract involuntarily whenever he brushes his prostate, and he can feel the way he moans. It’s like his whole body vibrates, and along with his hot, unrelenting pulse beneath his fingers, the sensation sends an overpowering rush of heat up to the back of Sousuke’s neck that descends all the way to his member. Sousuke pulls his hand back and pushes it back in with all his might in an inexorable, swift motion.

 

Rin gasps and lets out a high-pitched whine. Sousuke doesn’t give him a moment to breathe. He pushes his fingers in and out of his hole again and again, and Sousuke watches with amazement as Rin’s back arches, hips leaning towards his hand and away from it all at the same time.

 

“Aaahh…haa-ah…ahh…S-Sousuke…” he moans and Sousuke’s inner self-control snaps. He pulls his fingers out of Rin and reaches for the bottle of lube. He hears Rin slumping back on bed, breathing so hard on the pillow, it’s almost as if he just ran a fucking marathon. He opens up his zipper, slides out of his pants and boxers and discards both of the fabrics to the floor. Sousuke chuckles as he slicks his own erection with lube, and he watches as Rin’s bloodshot eyes are directed to him on the corner of his eye.

 

Sousuke pushes his way in, feeling his girth stretch Rin’s hole. The ring of muscle literally swallows the head of his member and clenches almost uncomfortably around it. Rin hisses, throws his head back to the pillow, and Sousuke stops. Sousuke feels his dick harden even more because  _fuck_ , if feeling his heartbeat on the tip of his fingers was exciting, he could  _never_ describe what it’s like to feel it on the tip of his cock. All he wanted was to pound into Rin like always, to make him cry out in pleasure and writhe against the sheets but he  _can’t,_ can’t make him feel like he’s owned by him, possessed by him, because he’s not—Rin is a comet, relentlessly burning across the sky and crosses it in a flash, disappearing after a blink of an eye, unable to stay immobile under the hands of another.

 

And if Sousuke blinks, he might just lose him again.

 

So he massages Rin’s hipbones as he breathes, in and out, in and out, not caring if he’s making a mess on his skin or not, with the way his hand is sticky with lube. Sousuke pushes in a little further and when he’s halfway in, Rin gasps and begs him to stop.

 

Sousuke panics and immediately starts pulling out but Rin wraps his legs tight around his hips, making him unable to do so. Sousuke places his hands on either side of Rin’s head and watches as Rin nods and pulls him closer. Sousuke continues to push his way in, stopping only when he feels his pubic hair touching Rin’s perineum. Another pause, another moment for Rin to breathe in, and Sousuke watches him, waiting once more.

 

His brows turns upward, and he nods again as he bites his lip. Sousuke reaches for his face with his clean hand and grazes the soft skin of his lips with the rough pad of his thumb carefully. Rin opens his mouth and lets out a shuddering breath before looking directly at Sousuke’s eyes.

 

“Rin, relax.” Sousuke smiles gently.

 

Rin smiles back and pulls Sousuke closer, burying his face with his soft raven hair that smelled of lavender shampoo.

 

And Sousuke thrusts.

 

Rin enunciates a little mewl that reverberates inside of him and goes straight to Sousuke’s groin and feels the small hair at the back of his neck stiffen. He tightens his grip on his hipbone and thrust again, harder and faster this time, and Rin reacts marvelously.  _Holy shit,_ Sousuke thinks. He could just spend all eternity watching him scrunch up his face like that.

 

Another thrust, another moan. It’s all too much, too good.

 

Sousuke begins quickening his pace, not leaving much time between pulling out and pushing back in, and every time he thrusts harder, goes faster, Rin arches his back just so, pushes back onto him, thrusts himself against his cock with all his might, moans harder, louder, until his voice is coarse and his chest and face are damp with sweat and his dark red hair is sticking up against his forehead in all directions.

 

Sousuke stroked his hip lovingly and a little shakily. He straightens his back, cracking his neck, and rolls his hips in an even pace. Rin’s reduced to an incoherent mess underneath him as he continues to thrust into him some more. Sousuke watches his own shaft appear and disappear in Rin’s hole, eyes dazed with pure lust. He pulls his buttcheeks apart and hears Rin moan in pleasure.

 

 _No, fuck, stop that. Be gentle_ — _be gentle,_  Sousuke scolds himself.

 

Sousuke releases his grip on Rin’s ass and moves up, licking Rin’s lips as he manages to close his mouth a bit to kiss him. They dive into each other’s mouths and their tongues begin a wild battle, Rin’s moans pliant into the sloppy kiss, and Sousuke leans forward, resting his weight on his palms, both now sitting beside Rin’s shoulders on the bed.

 

Rin grabs Sousuke’s biceps, heavy with muscle and drenched in sweat, and holds on to them for dear life as he makes further attempts to push himself back onto Sousuke’s cock, and Sousuke takes the hint, pushing even harder inside him.

 

Rin throws his head back again. Sousuke wonders how much pain his neck might be feeling right now but his worries all drown out when Rin moans  _so_ loud Sousuke thinks that the entire Samezuka swim club could hear him right now.

 

“Hngaaaa—! S-Sousuke, ooh, Sousuke,  _Sousuke,_ more, more, haaah, y-yes…!” he screams, literally screams, and Sousuke’s dick hardens impossibly within the tight confines of Rin’s hole.

 

And he fucks him harder, faster, until his legs are definitely going numb, but he refuses to stop. Sousuke moves his hand down to pump Rin’s dripping erection, and they’re both so close,  _so close_ , and it’s blazing hot, and Rin bites Sousuke’s left shoulder, and all he could hear is a muffled “Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke, Souuusuke!!!” before Rin stills beneath him and cums for the second time all over his chest.

 

“R-Rin…Rin…h-aahhh…ahhh!” Sousuke cries as Rin’s hole tightens around him, literally milking him until his last drop, feeling his whole body tense as he rides out his orgasm, and finally resting his suddenly heavy head upon Rin’s sweaty shoulder.

 

Sousuke pulls out and hears Rin whine as a squelching sound resonates in their hotel room.  _Fuck,_ it sounded  _so_ dirty that Sousuke wondered how Rin must’ve felt inside him. Sousuke remembers the occasional times he bottomed, remembers how Rin’s essence would feel inside him, how empty he would feel when Rin pulls out.

 

Sousuke combs Rin’s hair away from his face. They breathe hard against each other, sharing light kisses and whispering sweet nothings. After a few moments, Rin finally speaks.

 

“I can’t sleep like this, you know,” he says, feeling Sousuke’s cum inside him, and grunts in disapproval.

 

Sousuke lies prone beside him, about to fall asleep. Rin turns his head and lightly smacks Sousuke’s back. “Hey!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna sleep like that.”

 

“Give me a minute.” Sousuke groans and stretches, moaning when he hears his back bones crack. He stands up, removes his own shirt, forming it to a ball, and throws it to the ground. He shimmies Rin out of his shirt and then, he hooks his arm under Rin’s knees and places his other arm beneath his shoulders. “What are you—“ Sousuke lifts him effortlessly.

 

Rin squirms on his arms, blushing when he feels Sousuke’s essence dripping down his ass.

 

“I’m gonna clean you up, I told you I’d take care of you tonight. Do I really need to remind you every five minutes?” Sousuke chuckles.

 

He carries Rin to the bathroom and steps into the bathtub, ducking because of the low ceiling, and submerges both of them in warm water. Rin readjusts himself on Sousuke’s lap, resting his bare back against Sousuke’s wide chest and looks up at him.

 

“You planned this didn’t you?”

 

Sousuke laughs, sliding his body down to rest his chin on Rin’s shoulder. He grabs the small bottle of bath foam resting on the edge of the bathtub labeled ‘Lavender Vanilla Bath Foam’ and pours a hefty amount on the water. He feels for a small button by the bathtub’s interior and presses it, making the bathtub buzz into life. Bubbles start forming on the surface of the water as Rin hums in delight.

 

Sousuke starts sliding his hands up Rin’s back, putting a little pressure on his fingers as his thumbs dig deeper into Rin’s lower back. He works his way up his spine, making Rin’s skin tingle. Sousuke reaches for the tips of Rin’s scapula and presses down his fingers at that area, hearing Rin moan in satisfaction. He wraps his hands around the edges of Rin’s shoulders and slowly kneads them, reveling at the sight of hickeys plastered around his neck. He continues to massage Rin for a few more minutes until the foam reaches his shoulders and he presses the button at the side of the bathtub again to stop it from producing more bubbles.

 

He becomes hyper aware of the heat emanating from Rin’s ass and thighs with their weight pressing down upon his lap. He wraps an arm around Rin’s waist and pulls him even closer to him, leaving no space between their bodies. Rin suddenly scoops a handful of foam and turns his torso around, slapping the foam on Sousuke’s hair. He scoops another handful of foam and draws a mustache above Sousuke’s lips.

 

Rin chuckles, voice raspy and low-pitched, saying, “You look like Santa Claus.”

 

Sousuke scowls.

 

Rin grabs the back of Sousuke’s head and presses it against his own shoulder. Sousuke’s ear is right in front of his lips. Then, he whispers, “Hey, am I on the naughty list?”

 

Sousuke mumbles against his shoulder, “Fuck, Rin, don’t make me turned on again.”

 

They spend a lot of time in bath together, with Sousuke shampooing Rin’s hair and massaging his back and Rin constantly teasing him by rubbing his ass against his crotch. Eventually, Rin yawns and rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, and Sousuke feels equally tired as well. So Sousuke lifts Rin up and helps him stand on the bathtub. He turns on the shower and sprinkles warm water to their bodies to rinse away the foam. They step out of the bathtub and Sousuke almost slips on the tiled floor, thankful for the presence of a rectangular sink right beside him to hold on to. He grabs the two complementary towels hanging on the door and ushers Rin back to their hotel room.

 

He lets Rin sit on the edge of the bed and places the fluffy white towel on his head, rubbing it upon his scalp to dry his hair. Rin yawns and Sousuke yawns as well, feeling the sleepy atmosphere settling within the room. After drying Rin’s hair, he carelessly tosses the towel on the floor. That’s the eighth piece of fabric he has thrown to the ground. He’s sure that Rin would scold him about that tomorrow but he’s too sleepy to think about it right now.

 

Sousuke snickers when he sees Rin’s hair strands sticking out in every direction. He smooths out his hair and gently pushes Rin to bed, smiling when Rin lets out a short hum. He dries himself with the other towel and neatly folds it, after realizing the mess he created on the floor, and places it at the foot of their bed.

 

He joins Rin on bed and makes him roll his body so that he’s facing to the left. Sousuke squeezes his left arm between the space of the bed and Rin’s waist and pulls Rin’s body closer to him. Rin’s already sleeping soundly when Sousuke clumsily pulls the blanket to them by pinching its edge with his toes. He grabs the blanket from the grasp of his toes with his right hand and covers both of them with the fabric. He drapes his right arm around Rin’s waist and places a gentle kiss upon his vanilla-scented hair.

 

He trails his fingers on Rin’s right arm, following the smooth curves of his muscles all the way down to his wrist where he slips his fingers at the spaces between Rin’s fingers and curls them to hold his hand tightly. He smiles as he closes his eyes, feeling nothing but contentment in his heart because he managed to take care of Rin and make him forget about all the things he’s stressing about for one night. However, there’s still six days left in camp and the thought of it just makes him groan.

_This is going to be one hell of a week_.                           

 

___________

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nsfw fic  
> pls forgive my shitty writing  
> & I'm not even done proofreading this yet tbh I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.
> 
> this entire fic was an excuse for me to write the dialogue "hey am I on the naughty list?"  
> ...  
> burn me


End file.
